Of Moving and Receptions
by imanokie01
Summary: When Tsunade finds out that Asuma and Kurenai eloped on their previous mission she demands a celebration. What is in store for our newlyweds as they begin their new life together? AsumaxKurenai with other couples thrown in. R&R. Enjoy.
1. The Report

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Italic is thought**

**A/N: This is about the reception and the things leading up to it mentioned in my oneshot 'Of Clothing and Wars'. They stand independent of each other so you don't need to read this to understand the other. Hope you enjoy. The chapters will all be rather short because that's how I write.**

* * *

**The Report**

It had been close to 2 hours since Asuma and Kurenai's return from their mission in the Land of Waves. They had turned in their mission report to the Hokage and were just outside her office after being told they could leave when they heard a loud, "WHAT?!"

"Well it would seem that she read our report right away wouldn't it?" Asuma said as he lit his cigarette.

"That's good. It means we don't have to worry about anyone seeing our rings." Kurenai looked down at the gold band on her ring finger.

"You two get back in here right now." Tsunade watched the Jonin couple enter her office with an arched brow. "So which one of you is going to tell me exactly what the meaning of this is?" Tsunade pointed at the report expectantly.

"Well you see when two people love each other…" The death glare from the Hokage (no the paper weight she threw had nothing to do with it) made Asuma decide that yanking her chain really wasn't a good idea. "I finally got around to popping the question. She said 'Yes', I said 'When', she said 'Now', and I figured delaying would only get me put in intensive care." What he didn't tell her is that he had asked 'Why the rush?' but the look Kurenai had given him had put all thoughts of waiting until they returned to Konoha out of his mind. A wise man knows when to keep his mouth shut and do as he is told. And hell, what Kurenai wants, Kurenai gets, if he can help it. He hadn't been with her for so long just for the sex. Love does funny things to a man.

"As luck would have it there was a jeweler in the town we were in who had wedding bands in both our sizes. So with nothing to hinder us we eloped." Asuma had come back to Konoha flat broke, but with a very happy Kurenai by his side.

Tsunade looked from Asuma to Kurenai and grinned knowingly. "Now, huh?"

"I was tired of waiting." Kurenai sighed contentedly as she looked up at Asuma.

"I do believe congratulations are in order. I would propose a toast but I seem to be out of Sake at the moment. Shizune! Where's my sake?" Ton Ton oinked at Tsunade's side. "Now where did she run off to?" _That girl is always hiding my Sake. Where could she have put it this time?_

"Thank you very much Lady Hokage, but we really need to be getting back to our apartments. We have to find a new place to live that's large enough for all of our things, unpack from the mission, and pack for moving." Kurenai bowed to the Hokage and started nudging Asuma towards the door.

"When's the reception?" There was no way Tsunade was letting them off that easy. Two of her shinobi don't run off and get married without her knowledge and not expect her to want to celebrate.

"Pardon?" Asuma turned back towards the Hokage, his cigarette almost falling from his lips, fearing he had heard her correctly, but still praying he hadn't.

"You don't really think you can get married while you are away and not have a reception do you? How is everyone supposed to congratulate you on your new life together?" Tsunade wasn't about to let them off the hook.

"It's not like everyone doesn't already know we're a couple. I don't see the big deal about us finally tying the knot." Remember that whole 'a wise man knows when to keep his mouth shut' bit. Everyone has there moments. This just didn't happen to be Asuma's. If the glare from Tsunade wasn't bad enough, Kurenai looked like she wanted to wrap some vines around his neck and squeeze until he turned lovely shades of purple. "Then again, who doesn't like to party?" _I will never understand women._

"With finding a new place, packing, moving and planning a reception I will need at least 2 months. Kurenai's brow furrowed as she though of all the things that would need to be done.

"Do it in one and I will make sure you have all the help you could ever need." Now Tsunade was the one who didn't want to wait.

* * *

"You'll never believe what I just heard." Shizune snuggled into her boyfriend's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Asuma and Kurenai eloped while they were away on their mission in the Land of Waves."

"How youthful. I will have to congratulate them."

* * *

"I'm going to strangle that woman if she keeps hiding my sake." Tsunade stopped her search for booze when fourteen ninja entered her office. "I have a mission for all of you. You will be helping Asuma and Kurenai for the next month unless missions come up in which any of you are needed."

"Help them with what Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked at Tsunade in confusion.

"Whatever they need you to do you'll do it. And if you don't behave it will be D-rank missions for you and your team for the rest of the year." The whole of team seven glared at Naruto. "That goes for the rest of you also. You begin in the morning and you should all be on time."

"What time?" Kakashi asked from behind his book. He didn't want this cutting into his reading.

"Decide that among yourselves. You better be on time no matter what is decided." Tsunade dismissed the teams and went back to searching for her sake.


	2. Wakeup Call

**Wake-up Call**

-Knock-knock-knock-

"HELLO!"

-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-

"WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

-BANG-BANG-BANG-

"I don't know why he's here, but you might want to go check. You don't want to have to give up your deposit because Naruto broke down your door." Kurenai watched from the comfort of Asuma's bed as said ninja threw back the covers and got up. _Oh god I love that view._

-**BANG-**rattle-**BANG-**rattle-**BANG-**rattle-

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Asuma shouted as he pulled on a pair of boxers. "Forget the pants. I don't want him tearing down the door. The boy hasn't got an ounce of patience."

_He looks so sexy in black. What am I thinking? He looks sexy all the time._ Kurenai grinned as she watched Asuma's ass as he walked to the bedroom door. "You're coming back to bed when you're finished getting rid of him right?" Kurenai wasn't planning on getting out of bed until she had to, but she was planning on Asuma keeping her company.

"Hell yes. If I have to drown him in the kitchen sink to get rid of him I will." Asuma shut the bedroom door and went to take care of the disruption on his doorstep.

Kurenai glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand as she snuggled deeper into the covers. _8:00a.m., we have an appointment at 10:00a.m. to see some apartments so we really don't have to get out of bed for another hour and a half._ Kurenai grinned to herself and waited for Asuma to return.

* * *

"Naruto stop it. You're going to break a window if you keep knocking that hard. He just said he's coming to the door." Sakura hit Naruto in the head for good measure. He really did take things too far some times.

"If you keep hitting him the head Hag he's going to have brain damage." Sakura decided to hit Sai in the stomach instead of the head.

"I hope that's more to your liking Sai." Yup Sakura knew how to keep her team in line.

* * *

_I should have put pants on,_ that was his first thought as he opened the door. The second was, _What the Hell!_

There, standing at his door was team seven: "See Sakura, I told you I would get him to open the door. Dattebayo!" Naruto was grinning from ear to ear while rubbing a bump on his head and Sai was bent over clutching his stomach, Sakura sure was hard on those boys; team Gai: "The springtime of youth is upon you Asuma. To be wed is so youthful." Ten Ten just looked at Asuma apologetically; team eight: O/////O _He's only in boxers! EEP!_ Kiba caught Hinata on her way down; and team ten: **"OH MY GAWD!!! SENSEI PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" **Ino slapped her had over her eyes. "Are you trying to kill poor Hinata?"

"Yo. How's the old ball and chain feel." Kakashi said nonchalantly. Asuma could tell by the slant of his eye that Kakashi had a huge grin on his face.

"I don't know Kakashi. How about I hit you upside the head with it and you can tell me?" Kurenai tried to glare at Kakashi but it turned into a grin as she handed Asuma his robe and took in the situation. "What are all of you doing here? And what happened to Hinata?" Kurenai knelt beside the young woman and lightly patted her cheeks to wake her.

Hinata's eyes slowly fluttered open. "S…Sensei?" She stuttered as her eyes focused on Kurenai.

"Are you alright Hinata?" Kurenai asked as she helped her to her feet.

Y…Yes. I'm fine. I'm sorry." Hinata dared a quick glance in Asuma's direction and was relieved to see him now wearing a robe.

"She fainted because Asuma Sensei answered the door in his underwear!" Ino loudly proclaimed.

"Hell, I didn't want Naruto breaking down my door I'd like to get the deposit for this place back you know! How was I supposed to know everyone was going to be here?! And they are boxers for heaven's sake. It's not like any of you can see anything. And who the hell told you we got married? Did Lady Tsunade have it put in the morning paper?" By now Asuma was getting highly irate with all the commotion happening at his front door it was getting very tempting to just shove the lot over the balcony. There were advantages to living on the third floor.

"Dear friend do not be so grumpy on such a fine day. The beautifully youthful Shizune told me the news yesterday after hearing it while you two were in the Hokage's office. I shared this wonderfully glorious news with our friends here when we were all called to the Hokage's office yesterday afternoon." Gai flashed his blinding white smile and good guy pose at Asuma. "Then they all became very unyouthful, except for the always youthful Lee, and demanded to know if I was telling the truth." Gai looked disappointedly at those around him, except for Lee, who would believe a fly without wings was called a walk if Gai Sensei told him it was so. "You are in the Springtime of Youth."

At that moment Naruto was sick of being quiet and decided to answer Kurenai's first question. "Grandma Tsunade sent us to help you. She said to tell you that we are at your disposal. So what is it we are supposed to be doing anyways?"

_So that's what she meant yesterday. Well we are going to need a lot of help if we are going to get everything done in time._ Kurenai looked at the fourteen shinobi in front of here and hoped everything would go well.

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you think. Good, bad, horrible. And I know everyone is probable totally and completely OOC but oh well.**


	3. The Angelic Hyuuga

**The Angelic Hyuuga**

After they had made plans to meet at a café around noon the welcoming committee at their door dispersed. Kakashi just walked around the village reading his porn. Naruto asked Hinata if she would like to go check out a new flavor of ramen he had heard about and, after many blushes and quite a bit of stuttering, she had agreed. Sakura went with Ino to the flower shop and talked for two and a half hours about all those things seventeen year old girls love to talk about. Sai took off somewhere to paint. Gai and Lee decided to have a contest to see which of them could do the most cartwheels until it was time to meet back up with everyone. Neji and Tenten went to 'train'. Shikamaru watched clouds in the park while Chouji munched on chips. Shino had a nice long chat with his bugs about not following strangers home. And Kiba wondered around town with Akamaru.

Asuma and Kurenai looked at five different apartments, most of which were either too small, too expensive, or both. The couple looked rather weary as they entered the café.

"So how did the search go?" Lee asked as everyone made room for the couple.

"I had forgotten how hard it is to find a place. Everything seems so expensive." Kurenai tried to rub her headache away and relax. "There was one place we actually liked. But the landlord refused to rent to us when he discovered we were ninja, something about his insurance premiums skyrocketing. All the other places wanted huge deposits to cover any damages that might occur due to our profession.

"Maybe you should just buy a house." Kakashi said from behind his book.

"We talked about that while we were looking at apartments and decided to start searching tomorrow." Asuma obviously wasn't looking forward to house hunting. "We wouldn't be having this problem if one of our apartments were bigger."

"Be youthful and look on the bright side. You will now be looking for a place to raise your children." Gai said with a huge grin.

Asuma sweat dropped. Kurenai wandered what else Shizune had been telling Gai, and how long he would keep it to himself.

* * *

3 days later

After spending 2 days in a fruitless search for anything that would be suitable for them Asuma and Kurenai were both exhausted and fed up. They had plenty of help scouring all of Konoha but with no results. You would think with fourteen Shinobi to aide them that finding a house would be easy. It wasn't. They were plauged by the same problems as before with a few new ones thrown in. They were really starting to feel quite disheartened. Hopefully things would change soon. Kurenai had a good feeling about today. Of course that could just be all the hormonal changes she was going through right now.

Kurenai had just turned on the coffee maker and was opening the front door to get the newspaper when she noticed a note stuck to the door. Grabbing the note and newspaper she sat both on the table and went back into the kitchen to start breakfast. She had just finished when Asuma came out of the bedroom. He walked into the kitchen, gave her a kiss, loaded a plate with some of the delicious smelling food, grabbed a mug of coffee, and sat at the table. Kurenai grabbed her plate along with a glass of orange juice and joined him.

"You never wear a robe to breakfast." Kurenai seemed slightly annoyed at this addition to Asuma's usual breakfast attire of boxers.

"After what happened the last time I didn't wear a robe I'm playing it safe." Asuma really didn't want a repeat of that morning.

"You should take off your robe and hang it on the back of your chair. You can put it on if you need to answer the door."

"What am I to you woman? Eye Candy?" Asuma said as he hung his robe on the back of his chair and went back to eating.

"Yes." Now that everything was as it should be, i.e. Asuma sitting by her half naked, Kurenai could eat her meal blissfully.

They washed dishes after finishing their meal and then Asuma went to take a shower. Kurenai sat at the table and reached for the newspaper when she noticed the note she had taken off of the door.

Asuma was just getting out of the shower when he heard Kurenai screeching at the top of her lunges, which was enough to put him in panic mode. Wrapping a towel around his waist he ran for the kitchen only to be tackled to the floor by a very excited Kurenai. Asuma was confused to say the least.

"You will not believe this." Kurenai said as she bounced excitedly. "You have to read this note, Hinata is an angel." Kurenai was waving the note around franticly.

"I can't read it if you keep waving it around like that, and quit bouncing before I have to drag you to the bedroom." Asuma said through clenched teeth.

"Oh Asuma, you're so silly, we don't have time for that." Kurenai stood up, grabbed Asuma's wrist and started dragging him to the bedroom. "Get dressed we need to go."

"Go where?" Asuma clutched his towel, which was trying to slide from his waist. "Kurenai stop, I'm loosing my towel."

"Well then hurry up." Kurenai released Asuma and walked into the bedroom. "I'll read you the note while you dress."

Kurenai Sensei,

I do not wish to disturb you so I will leave you a note instead. I was speaking with my father last night over dinner when he informed me of a house for sale that I believe would meet your needs both in size and pricing. The man selling the house, a Mister Todou, is an acquaintance of my fathers and has agreed to decline any offers until you have been to see it. Please come by the Hyuuga estate as soon as you receive this note.

Respectfully,

Hyuuga Hinata

Asuma finished dressing quickly. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is kind of short, well actually all of my chapters are on the short side, but this is the first chapter fic I've done. So bear with me.**


	4. Moving On

**Moving On**

Hinata blushed every time she looked at her sensei and Asuma as they walked to the house. She was very glad she could help her sensei after all that had been done for her. Kurenai Sensei had led by example and shown her that she didn't have to be the strongest she just had to do her best. With that in mind she became surer of herself and improved in ability and assurance. Neji was still better than her, but she did her best and flourished because of it.

"We are here Sensei." Hinata gave Kurenai the key and told them where she would be so they could tell her of their decision when they were finished.

Asuma and Kurenai couldn't believe their luck. The house was perfect, just the right size for them, and the owner wasn't asking a huge amount. By the end of the week they had a house, now, to move in. Oh what joy this should bring to them and their friends.

* * *

Since Asuma had the least amount of belongings to move it was decided that they would move Kurenai's things first. Everything was going smoothly until Sai and Naruto packed the toilet bowl scrubber in with Kurenai's favorite dishes. Why they did this we may never know. But they did. And to say that Kurenai went ballistic, she's been quite irrational lately, would be an understatement. Asuma, hoping to remove any chance of a repeat of this type of incident, suggested that the guys start hauling boxes to the new house. Sai and Naruto were the first to grab something and run, all the other males were quick to follow suit.

With the men out of the apartment the women found it easier to get everything in its appropriate box. We all know men can't pack, two shinobi just proved that for us.

* * *

"Kurenai Sensei I made you some tea." Hinata handed the cup to Kurenai who was sitting in her mostly box filled living room almost in tears. "Sakura, Ino, Tenten and I will finish the packing Sensei. You should not become so upset in your condition."

"Who told you?" Kurenai looked rather upset but also very tired.

Hinata barely blushed as she answered. "I was worried about you and checked to see if there was a problem with your chakra since everything else seemed to be fine. I would be even less of a Hyuuga than my father believes me to be if I could not tell your chakra from that of your child's."

"Thank you for the tea Hinata." Kurenai smiled at the young woman and tried to relax.

* * *

Sakura wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to keep Ino quiet. They didn't purposefully listen in on Hinata's conversation with her Sensei but the door to the bedroom where they were packing was open and well the conversation got interesting. Now Sakura was struggling with a very alarmed Ino. She knew once Ino got her hand away from her mouth there was going to be a lot of noise. She was right.

"**YOU LET ASUMA SENSEI BREED!!!"** Ino's shriek could be heard through out the apartment complex and probably most, if not all, of the village. Ino sped out of the bedroom an apologetic looking Sakura right behind her.

"Nice job Ino. Let's tell the whole world." Sakura rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Is there anyone who didn't hear you?"

"Nope, I think everyone knows now." Tenten said as she carried some boxes she had just filled into the living room. "So, do we get to throw you a baby shower?"

All four girls looked at Kurenai expectantly. "It will have to be after the reception. I guess now I don't have to worry about telling anyone." Kurenai was calm and collected. Yup mood swings could also be a good thing.

* * *

Now Ino's shriek, which had pretty much insured the full cooperation of her team mates when they were Genin, had a better range than Hiashi's Byakuga. Yeah the girl was loud. And because she was so loud numerous people throughout the village, i.e. everyone, heard the joyous news that Kurenai was expecting.

Anko was just about to bite into her dango when Ino's shriek caused her to drop it. She was not happy. Genma spit his senbon out of his mouth and almost hit poor Raidou in a very sensitive area. Iruka pointedly ignored every question his class asked about breeding. He was not explaining the birds and the bees to a bunch of eight year olds. Jiriaya fell out of his tree and into the women's bath he had been spying into for research. Tsunade just grinned.

The guys were almost back to the apartment when Ino's loud proclamation reached their ears. Asuma could feel nine pairs of eyes and one copy ninja turn all their attention to him. He just kept walking, hoping they would just let it go.

All hope was lost as Shikamaru smirked at him. "So that's why you've cut back on cigarettes Sensei."

Asuma entered the apartment and sank down next to Kurenai. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes I'm feeling fine now." Kurenai rested her head against Asuma's chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You've been busy Asuma, getting married, getting a mortgage, getting Kurenai knocked up. I'm guessing you did the later first." Kakashi's mask hid his grin.

If looks could kill, Kakashi would be dead. Kurenai was glaring daggers. The copy ninja was very lucky she wasn't armed.

"Just grab some boxes and take them to the house." Asuma held Kurenai closer; he didn't want her going on a rampage. As the guys grabbed more boxes and headed out the door Asuma hoped Kakashi would get the hint that right now was not a good time to tease Kurenai. Otherwise Asuma was going to have to find a place to hide a body.

* * *

"Gosh, Kakashi Sensei, that was close. I thought for sure she was going to beat your head in with your book." Naruto was having a hard time carrying boxes he was laughing at his sensei so hard.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "Yeah that was a close one."

"Hey watch it!" Kiba was trying to keep the TV from falling. Kakashi quickly returned to helping Kiba carry the TV while he tried not to think about the damage Kurenai could have caused to his beloved book, not to mention his head. He was going to have to start watching his step.

"What I don't get is how she has so much stuff, or how just the five of them have been packing it so quickly." Naruto couldn't believe how many boxes were still left. They just seemed to multiply.

"Actually most of the stuff has been packed since we decided to move." Asuma was glad Kurenai had started early on the packing. It had saved them quite a bit of time.

"Yeah but where did it all come from?" To Chouji this was the burning question. He really hated carrying all these boxes.

"She's a pack rat." Asuma couldn't help but grimace when he thought about all the things his wife had a tendency of collecting.

"Women are troublesome." Everyone nodded in silent agreement to Shikamaru's remark.

* * *

**A/N: Ino's response is exactly, except for the name, what my response was when my sister told me she was pregnant. My brother-in-law and I have never really gotten along. But my niece is the cutest girl in the whole wide world.**


	5. The Couch

**The Couch**

It had only taken a day and a half to move everything from Kurenai's apartment to the house. They had used the rest of that day to move most of Asuma's stuff, now the only thing left at his apartment was his couch. It was huge. It could hold five people and was wide enough for Asuma to lay on it on his back and not hang over the side.

"How the hell did you get this in here in the first place?"

Asuma turned to Kiba and grinned. "I built it in here. I broke my last couch and had some time between missions. It was a lot of fun actually."

"Looks like it will be staying where you built it." Kiba, Shino and Asuma had spent the past half hour trying to get Asuma's couch through the door. They had twisted, turned and pushed the couch until it was truly and firmly stuck in the door.

"We are not leaving my couch. Let's just get it out of the door and we'll find another way." Asuma would move all his stuff back into the apartment before he would leave his couch.

After another half hour of more twisting, turning and pushing, the couch was out of the door and in the living room. Shino, who had had enough of the couch, was looking out the living room widow when inspiration struck. "Why don't we get it out through the window?"

"It's a third story apartment Shino. How are we going to get it to the ground in one piece?" Asuma really loved his couch.

"Walk on the walls." Shino said unfazed. "We'll need at least three more guys to help. It shouldn't be very difficult." As the words left his mouth Shino got a horrible feeling of foreboding.

* * *

Gai and Kakashi stood outside the apartment window, bringing a whole new meaning to horizontal, while Asuma and Neji pushed the couch through the window. 

"Do you really have need of this couch this badly?" The Hyuuga prodigy's stoic expression never changed but you could tell he thought this was going above and beyond what was necessary for a piece of furniture.

"Just keep pushing."

When the couch had been pushed about half way through the window Shikamaru and Shino slipped out the bedroom window and grabbed the middle of the couch. When the rest of the couch was out Asuma and Neji followed. Now there were six shinobi standing on the side of the building trying to make sure gravity didn't bring down the couch and two inside the apartment rolling on the floor laughing at the sight.

Something about some of the most well known ninja of Konoha shoving a couch through a window and standing on the side of a building with said couch was just too much for Kiba and Naruto to handle. Naruto turned to Kiba with a mischievous grin. "We should ride the couch down. I bet they could hold our weight too." Kiba didn't have to think twice and the two guys shot through the window in a blur and landed on the side of the couch.

The jolt of their landing caused Asuma and Neji to lose their grip and the couch started to lean forward. They had also been holding some of the weight of the couch off of Gai and Kakashi who were at the bottom, now that weight was pressing them down. The couch would have become firewood right then and there if Shikamaru and Shino hadn't pushed the couch back against the building. Now it was starting to slowly slide down the side of the apartment.

Asuma grabbed Kiba by the collar of his shirt, yanked him off the couch and let him go while Neji gave Naruto a none-to-gentle shove off his perch.

"Your team mate is troublesome." Shikamaru told Shino as Kiba fell past him.

"So is Naruto." Shino said as he regained his footing after Naruto almost took him out on his way down.

Asuma and Neji grabbed their end of the couch and the six men continued down the wall.

Now two stories didn't seem to have much of an effect on Kiba and Naruto because once the couch made it safely to the ground they decided they really needed a lift to the house.

"Get off you two." Asuma yelled at them as they sat on opposite ends of the couch.

"But we're injured and can't walk." Naruto said as he made himself comfortable.

The six men looked at each other and, nodding in agreement, flipped the couch upside down. Now normally if a couch is upended with people on it said people would fall off. Well not in the case of ninja. There Kiba and Naruto were, hanging upside down on the couch sticking to it with their chakra. Rather than continue to waste time trying to get them off Gai and Kakashi led the way to the house, making sure to pass over as many rocks and potholes as possible. The occasional cursing from the couch just made them all grin as did the strange looks they got from the villagers they passed by.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking the guys so long getting the couch over here." Kurenai and the ladies were unpacking the essentials and getting lunch ready. 

"Who knows?" Sakura said with a shrug, but she was almost sure it had something to do with Naruto.

"We're here. Now get the hell off the couch and open the doors." Asuma could be heard through the French doors that opened onto the back yard.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." Kiba and Naruto walked into the house and towards the kitchen.

"What's for lunch?" Both guys asked simultaneously as they sat down at the table. The six who were carrying the couch sat it down in the living room and glared at the two at the table.

"Why don't you all have a seat lunch will be ready soon." Kurenai gave Asuma a kiss and headed back into the kitchen to help finish lunch.

After lunch the rest of the day was spent unpacking and arranging furniture. As punishment for their previous actions Kiba and Naruto were made to put up the bathroom things while Kurenai came in every ten minutes to make sure they were doing it right. With everyone helping the kitchen, bedroom and most of the living room were finished. The bathroom was finished to Kurenai's standards and Kiba and Naruto were aloud to rejoin the rest of the guys. By the end of the day everyone was tired and ready for bed. Asuma told everyone they had tomorrow off and to enjoy their rest.

* * *

**A/N: YAY fifth chapter. I told myself if I could at least get to the fifth chapter I could finish the whole thing. Now on to the sixth. **


	6. Whipped

**6. Whipped**

"Ok guys Kurenai left specific instructions as to where to put the furniture. We've only got one problem. The tape measure is still packed so she just paced out the distances." Asuma informed the group of guys in his living room.

"So what? Do we just put it where ever now?" Naruto asked.

"No. She'll get mad and you guys may get to leave at night but I don't." Asuma really hated having to sleep on the couch, even though it was comfortable.

"Just find someone who walks like her." Shikamaru said from his slouched position on a dinning room chair.

"And where are we going to find someone who can walk like her in a room full of guys?" And here Neji thought Shikamaru was a genius.

"I know how Kurenai walks. You can all walk and I will tell you who is the closest to her." Asuma looked at the room full of skeptical men.

"I will not fail you Gai Sensei." And with that Lee started sauntering around the room doing his best to walk like Kurenai.

For his troubles he received cat calls from Kiba and Naruto and a negative from Asuma. Neji was next but he just stomped around looking annoyed then knocked Kiba out for calling his hair feminine. Since Kiba was recovering from his abuse at Neji's hands Shino went next. Everyone just stared at him when he did a perfect impersonation of Kurenai walking.

"That's just freaky. How do you know how to walk like her?" Asuma asked looking at Shino in shock.

"Dude we are a tracking team we know walking." Kiba mumbled from the couch weakly.

"I refuse to walk like this all day. I know the measure of her stride and with that we can figure out were to put everything." If everyone kept looking at him like he was some sort of weirdo Shino was going to sic his bugs on them. The glare he shot the room got his point across and they started to move the furniture.

--------------

Having finished placing the furniture the guys had decided to take a break and have some fun. Naruto, Kiba, and Lee had turned on the Wii and coaxed Neji into joining them. Everyone else found a place to sit and relax. Asuma went to the kitchen to get a beer, while Kakashi read his porn and Gai cheered Lee and Neji on in their endeavors to out do each others scores.

"Anyone want anything to drink while I'm in here? I've got Calpis Soda, oolong tea, and Ramune in regular, pineapple, melon, strawberry, lychee, and curry flavors." Asuma hollered from the kitchen.

"Ramen!"

"Dude he said 'drink'." Kiba elbowed Naruto while giving him a 'you're a moron' look. "I'll have water." Kiba shouted.

"Fine, Strawberry Ramune." Naruto pouted.

"Carrot juice. Yosh!" Lee yelled enthusiastically.

"Lee, that's just in the game, what a drag. Oolong tea." Shikamaru looked bored as he lazed in an arm chair.

Lee continued to shake the nunchuk and point the remote. "Calpis Soda, please." He even managed a thumbs-up.

"Lychee Ramune." Neji wearily watched his teammate as he tried to beat Neji's high score.

"Water." Shino answered from his place on the far end of the couch.

"I will also take an Oolong tea." Sai said as he looked up from the painting he was working on.

"Melon Ramune." Chouji somehow managed to get his drink request out around a mouthful of chips.

"Beer for me thanks." Kakashi looked as if he was speaking to the orange jacketed book he was reading as he leaned into the cushions of the couch and rested his feet on the coffee table.

"Asahi or Kirin?" Asuma asked.

"Asahi." Kakashi said as he turned a page.

"I will take a Kirin Asuma. Rival you have no taste in beer." Kakashi just ignored Gai and continued reading his book.

"You do know that Kurenai will lose it if she sees you putting your feet on her coffee table right?" Asuma informed Kakashi as he handed out the drinks and put his beer on a coaster as he sat down to watch the game the younger guys were playing.

"She's got you whipped Asuma." Kakashi's grin could be seen through his mask.

"Yosh. I in my youthfulness have prevailed against you Neji." Lee danced around the room with tears in his eyes, celebrating his victory. Gai joined him and they hugged. Yes it was sickening.

* * *

While the boys had been moving furniture Kurenai and the girls had been writing out the invitations for the reception. At least that is what they had planned to do. They had been on the way to Ino's house when they had stopped by Chouji's to ask his mom if she would make a wedding cake for the newlyweds. She had gladly agreed and they had spent a large portion of the morning choosing the flavor, filling and type of cake Kurenai wanted. Once they finished there they had finally made it to Ino's and started the invitations.

"Do we have to invite Jiraiya?" Ino asked while crinkling her nose like there was a bad smell. "He's just going to get drunk and be a pervert."

"I know he can be a chore to deal with, but he is one of the Legendary Sannin. I'm sure Lady Tsunade will keep him in line." Kurenai hoped. She decided to give Asuma a call and check up on the boys. She just knew chaos held reign at the house at that moment.

* * *

Who knew that one little sentence could cause so much trouble. Everything had been going fine until Sai had told Shikamaru that he didn't understand why a kunoichi from sand would want a dickless wonder like him when there were better hung men in Suna. Asuma had never seen Shikamaru move so quickly in his life, it would seem the Nara boy was quite sensitive when it came to Temari. He was on Sai in under a second. The situation would have resolved itself once Shikamaru had the chance to render Sai unconscious, if Naruto hadn't chosen that moment to support his teammate. He hadn't heard the conversation he'd only noticed his teammate getting the crap beat out of him. And once Naruto joined Sai, Chouji joined Shikamaru. Now you would think that would be the end of it, well it wasn't. Some how Lee and Neji were pulled into the fight and now Asuma had an all out brawl taking place in his living room. And that's when Asuma heard the phone ring. _That just has to be Kurenai._ Asuma had a horrible sinking feeling.

"You two start pulling them off of each other; I have to answer the phone." Asuma told Kakashi and Gai as he headed to the end table the phone was on.

"Hello?" Asuma shouted over the din in the living room. Yup it was Kurenai. "Nothing honey, just a little wrestling match. No babe nothings going to get broken." _Except maybe a few heads._

"Yes babe, right away. Ok." Gai and Kakashi had finally broken up the fight and were watching Asuma talk to Kurenai over the phone.

"Yes. I know. I'll be sure to do that. Ok no more wrestling in the house." Kakashi made a whip cracking motion with his hand as he sat back on the couch and propped his feet up on the table.

"Ok babe. No Kiba and Naruto have been doing fine today. Well the only problem I think you would have is with Kakashi." The grin that had been apparent beneath Kakashi's mask disappeared.

"He's been putting his feet up on your coffee table. I know babe I told him." Kurenai's enraged shriek could be heard by everyone in the room.

"You want to talk to him? Ok here he is." Asuma handed the phone to Kakashi with a huge smirk on his face.

'Yo." Kakashi was unruffled as he started talking to Kurenai. It didn't last long.

"Yes Ma'am." Kakashi removed his feet from the coffee table.

"No Ma'am. Yes I understand. It won't happen again. No Ma'am. Yes Ma'am. Here he is." A visibly shaken Kakashi handed the phone back to Asuma.

"See you later. Love you too. Bye." Asuma hung the phone up.

"Now who's whipped Kakashi Sensei? And you're not even married to her." Naruto's comment sent the group, excluding Kakashi, into a fit of laughter. The fight was forgotten and affability was reestablished.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Don't mess with pregnant women.**


	7. And It Begins

**7. And It Begins**

Kurenai woke in a state of slight agitation. Tonight was the night of the reception. As she dressed her mind sorted the list of things she would have to do today to be ready. She had to head over to the banquet hall they were holding the reception in at around 4pm so she would have time to setup and decorate. Ino would be bringing the flowers, calla lilies, for the table's center pieces. Chouji and Shikamaru would be bringing the cake at 6pm. She needed to call the caterers to make sure they would arrive at the hall in time to be ready at 7pm when the reception would begin.

Kurenai sat down on the bed as she realized she really didn't have anything to do until later in the afternoon, she decided that having a leisurely morning with Asuma would be really nice. Getting up and rushing around most of the day had become the norm for her lately. After they had moved everything into the new house Kurenai had gone into full blown planning mode. She had spent every waking moment focused on what needed to be done so that the reception could happen in the allotted time.

The first order of business had been getting appropriate apparel for the guys. She remembered how she had to fight tooth and nail with Gai to get him to wear anything other than his green spandex jumpsuit. It had gotten pretty ugly before it finally hit her to ask Shizune for her help. That woman really knew how to get Gai to do what she wanted. After Gai had been convinced it was fairly easy getting everyone else inline. Until she had to threaten a certain copy nin into leaving his mask off for the reception, it's always best not to argue with a hormonal pregnant women, Kakashi seemed to be learning that the hard way. She had her sweet heart of a husband to thank for coordinating all the guy's suits, somehow he had gotten them all to choose crimson silk shirts and black silk ties. Those boys were going to look sharp in their suits.

Kurenai and the girls had to spend two days shopping to find what they wanted. At first the girls all wanted something different, but the guys said it wouldn't be fair if they had to look the same and the girls got to pick different dresses. You'd think it was a wedding and not just a reception, though the ratio was off for a wedding party, two guys per girl. So then they all had to find matching dresses in the right sizes. Well when you have five women with individual tastes and color preferences there is bound to be problems. The color problem was easily solved, again by the guys, crimson. This is why it took two days to find a dress, not many shops carried the same dress in the same color. They had to go to a bigger village to find what they wanted. It had been worth it, the dresses were a gorgeous crimson silk with quarter sleeves, buttons down the back. They were to die for, or more appropriately, to kill for, which Kurenai almost did when some women tried to take her dress.

Finding a caterer had been rather easy and she had even put ramen on the menu, mostly so she didn't have to listen to a certain blonde whine. The photographer and a string quartet had been a little harder but she had gotten everything finished just in time. Now she just had to get the banquet hall ready and enjoy her reception.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The banquet hall was big enough to hold about two hundred people, it was half as wide as it was long and the rear exited onto a balcony, which offered a view of a traditional Japanese style garden. Tables and chairs were stacked against one of the walls and as the group entered they gathered around the newlyweds for instructions on where to set everything up. It was decided to place the tables and chairs near the front, the string quartet would be in the far left corner and the rest of the space would be used for dancing and mingling. With that decide most of the group got started setting up tables, each seating four, while a couple of them collected the gold and red table clothes, which would alternate between tables with red being on top with gold on the bottom at a diagonal then gold on top with red on bottom. Ino and Sakura would place the calla lilies on each table, except Asuma and Kurenai's table, at which Ino placed two red camellias.

"Why are theirs different?" Chouji asked, looking at the other tables and then at Asuma and Kurenai's.

Ino looked at him smugly. "Red camellias say 'You're the flame in my heart'."

Once the tables for dinning had been set up the table for the wedding cake, a five tiered cake covered in white fondant with gold ribbon wrapped around the bottom of each tier, roses cascading in a spiral from top to bottom and rose petals sprinkled around the base, was placed on the center table. A porcelain bride and groom topped the cake and if you looked closely you would see they were exact replicas of Asuma and Kurenai.

"Well everyone we have an hour and a half to get ready. See you all back here at 7pm sharp." Asuma offered Kurenai his arm as they all left to change for the reception.

GGGGGGGGGGGGG

Kurenai straightened Asuma's tie as they left the house. Both were very excited and a little nervous about tonight. After all, everyone they knew would now know that they were definitely an item and that could be a little overwhelming. They were just thankful it was only a reception and not a wedding. That would have been nerve racking.

---

"Ino you should really have gotten that altered. You're going to get yourself killed if you wear that dress that long. You're tripping just walking around your room." Sakura watched as her best friend tripped yet again while getting ready for tonight.

"Well it's too late now, not that it really mattered in the first place. I'll just be sure to be careful and walk slowly. It's not like it will kill me." Ino really didn't see the big deal.

Sakura rolled her eyes as Ino tripped yet again and hoped she wouldn't have to pull her friend out of any trouble. Sometimes Ino seemed to be unable to do any logical thinking at all. It really wasn't that hard to go and have a dress altered. Ino had just decided she didn't want to both with it. _I should bring a camera. This may just get interesting. _Sakura grabbed her camera and followed Ino out the door.

---

"Are you two ready?" Neji watched as Hinata and Tenten put the finishing touches on their appearances and signaled that they were indeed ready. Hinata had invited Tenten to the Hyuuga estate to get ready.

The trio stopped by Naruto's apartment and the blonde talked Hinata's ear off as they made their way to the banquet hall. Tenten starred dreamily up at Neji and was bound and determined to be the only one to dance with the Hyuuga prodigy tonight, after all no one would want to anger the weapons mistress, and asking her Neji to dance would do just that.

---

Kiba and Shino met up on their way to the reception and walked in silence. Kiba tugged at his tie once in a while and wondered how badly Kurenai would have hurt him if he had brought Akamaru. Shino felt a bit uncomfortable without his huge coat, but what could you do when your sensei gave you a death glare when you mentioned wearing that article of clothing to her reception, the answer, nothing.

---

Kakashi took one last glance in the mirror before finally leaving his house. He felt underdressed without his mask and hoped Kurenai would appreciate the sacrifice he made. Not that he had a choice or anything. He met Gai and Shizune on his way and was glad that his self named rival was to busy mourning the absence of his green jumpsuit to take any notice of Kakashi's appearance.

---

Shikamaru mumbled one last time about how troublesome it was to have to dress up then started to make his way towards an inn close to the banquet hall. A knock at room 103 and a stunningly arrayed Temari answered the door. A kiss on the cheek and the couple left, Gaara and Kankuro following close behind. It seems the sand siblings had also been invited, along with the Kazekage's ANBU security escort.

---

Chouji was making his way towards the banquet hall when a blur of black and red flew by him. The blur, who happened to be a frenzied Lee, came to a quick stop and paused long enough for him to catch up. Lee yammered on excitedly the entire way to the banquet hall while Chouji hoped for a dance with Ino. The poor guy had it bad; hopefully Ino would notice him finally.

---

Sai headed off towards the reception with is usual fake smile plastered to his face. This would be a good opportunity for him to study emotions what with all the people there to celebrate a marriage. What was there to celebrate about a marriage anyways? Sai was still confused by this as it seemed very inconvenient to him to have to change ones life around for another person. _Oh well, whatever floats your boat I guess._

**A/N: Almost done. YAY.**


	8. Let's Party

**8. Let the Party Begin**

Asuma and Kurenai were sure to arrive before everyone else so they could greet their guests as they entered the banquet hall. The couple stood nervously at the entrance and waited for their first guests. As they waited Kurenai's eyes roamed the room making sure everything was in place. The couple had opted to allow their guests to choose their own seating arrangements so as not to place people together who were currently unamicable towards one another. It really was easier this way. After all, not everyone got along all the time.

Kurenai greeted their group of helpers as they returned from changing for the reception. It didn't surprise her at all that Asuma's student, Shikamaru, was the last of the group to show, nor did it surprise her that Temari was with him. What surprised her was who walked in behind them, it took her a few moments to realize she was starring into the face of a unpainted puppet master, who she would have recognized immediately if she had looked behind him first, for his brother was following him at a leisurely pace surrounded by ANBU from Sunagakure. Of course who looks behind someone before looking at them? No one, that's who.

Temari looked absolutely resplendent in a sepia colored dress that drew out the color of her eyes. Her hair was piled onto her head with think strands flowing loosely down to frame her face; from her neck hung a golden fan pendant. Kankuro was wearing a black suit with a crisp white shirt. His brown hair was disheveled but it didn't take away from his well put together appearance. Kurenai turned her gaze to Gaara; the young man had decided to forgo his Kazekage robes in favor of a black suit white shirt and a silk tie that matched his blood red hair. It would seem the sand siblings cleaned up very nicely.

Asuma and Kurenai turned their attention to the entrance as more guests arrived as Shikamaru and the Suna group made their way to a table. Gaara ordered his ANBU guard to enjoy the evening and leave him the hell alone or else. Having straightened that out Gaara was then blindsided by a rather hyper blonde who proceeded to talk his ear off, yammering on and on about some girl and ramen. Gaara was beginning to regret sending away his guards.

* * *

Since everyone wanted to sit together and they didn't want their tables stretching from here to Timbuktu the guys had set up four tables closer to each other than the other tables, this allowed everyone to sit near enough to talk between tables without shouting and causing a ruckus. At the first table Hinata and Naruto sat with Neji and Tenten; the second, Sai, Kiba and Shino, later joined by Kankuro; the third table is where Lee sat he was soon joined by a reluctant Shikamaru with Temari by his side; the fourth table was occupied by Chouji, Ino and Sakura, who almost fell out of her chair when a sharp dressed Gaara joined their table. Gaara gave Sakura a questioning glance before taking his seat. Girls were quite strange. The group had settled into easy conversation when the servers had appeared, taken their orders and returned to the kitchen.

* * *

As the last guest was greeted Asuma and Kurenai made their way to their table, they were a bit surprised to be joined by Lady Tsunade and the Sannin Jiraiya. "It would seem that you have quite a turn out Kurenai. I like what you've done with the place, very you. My only question is, where's the sake?" Tsunade looked rather disappointed by the lack of her much loved beverage. 

"Actually, Lady Tsunade, I do believe the catering staff is getting ready to serve dinner as we speak and will be more than happy to bring you something to drink with your meal." Kurenai nodded to a side door that led to the kitchen from which the servers were just now coming through to begin taking orders for the meal. "How could I possibly forget our esteemed Hokage's preferences?" Kurenai grinned at Tsunade who chuckled lightly at the Jounin before returning her attention to the server that had appeared at their table. Everyone made their decisions and returned to chatting amiably about moving and marriage and other such things.

* * *

Once dinner was done the dancing and mingling went into full swing, as did the drinking. Asuma and Kurenai had the first dance and at the second other couples began to join. The Nara's were soon to join, and if Shikaku's ear was twitched every now and then by his wife no one paid it any heed. The Yamanaka's, Akamichi's and Aburame's soon followed the Nara's.

Shizune took Gai's enormous hand in her small one and escorted him to the floor were, much to the surprise of those around them, he led her gracefully among the other couples.

Kiba hid under a table when Iruka led Hana to the floor, it would seem he had neglected to tell his friends that the couple was dating, and they were all very interested in his omission of this fact. It was even worse for him when his mother, Tsume, walked by heading to the floor with Ibiki, not that they were an item, but how was he to face his friends now? Kiba resigned himself to hiding under a table the rest of the night when a determined Hanabi pulled him out from under it and demanded a dance, just Kiba's luck to have to dance with his teammates little sister.

Hinata didn't even faint when Naruto asked her to dance and they joined the other couples on the dance floor.

Tenten glared savagely at any and all women who even dared a sideways glance at Neji, causing the young man to decide it was easier to give in and dance with her than watch her seethe.

Chouji worked up his courage and asked Ino to dance and was pleased when she said yes and nearly dragged him to the dance floor.

Temari, who was really too much of a tomboy to even want to dance, sat on Shikamaru's lap as he whispered things in her ear that caused her to laugh and blush intermittently.

Lee was turned down by Sakura for a dance but was undeterred and when he ran into Anko he asked her and was amazed when she agreed, with the stipulation that she lead of course, it was very interesting to watch, to say the least.

There were quite a few people who hadn't joined in the dancing; among them were Sai, Shino and Kankuro. The trio sat at a table conversing about this, that and the other thing when Kankuro, who had been tipping his chair back on two legs, fell on his back.

The absolute shock on his face confused Sai "The chair was bound to fall backwards sooner or later what with the way you had been tipping back in it rather precariously." Sai informed the puppet master who was still on the floor staring at something to the right of them.

What could possibly shock a ninja who had faced an S-ranked, missing sand nin puppeteer, been poisoned by that nin and managed to live to tell about? How about his little brother, the Kazekage and one time vessel of the demon Shukaku, asking the pink haired medic nin, who had saved Kankuro's life, to dance with him. Gaara and dancing was just something Kankuro couldn't get his mind to wrap around, so there he continued to sit as Sakura accepted his brother's invitation and the pair headed off to the dance floor. Now he had seen everything.

"Are you going to get off the floor anytime soon doll boy?" Sai was confused by Kankuro's reaction. After all, everyone who could find a partner was dancing, so why was Kankuro surprised by his brother finding a willing partner. Sure the current Kazekage had once by a cold blooded killer, a weapon formed by his country to do their bidding, but it hadn't been his fault. Sai remembered the story of the fight between Gaara and Naruto and how, after being defeated by the Kyuubi host, Gaara had slowly began to change, he had changed so much that his own village had chosen him to be their kage. So why was Kankuro sitting on the floor with his jaw hanging to his knees? Sai may never figure out emotions at this rate.

----

"I've never danced before." Gaara informed his partner.

"I'll show you how." Sakura smiled up at Gaara. _When had he gotten taller than her?_ She placed one of his hands on her side, grasped the other and showed him how to move to the music.

Gaara quickly picked up the general idea and led Sakura around the dance floor. As the danced among the other couples on the floor there were many raised eyebrows and one kunoichi was so stunned she tripped, of course it could have just been the fact that her dress was too long.

Gaara and Sakura shared a few more dances before returning to their table. It was then announced that it was time for cake and everyone gathered around the table to watch the newlyweds slice the wedding cake.


	9. Ino Goes Rouge

**9. Ino Goes Rouge**

Ino and Chouji made their way towards the wedding cake, Ino holding the side of her dress slightly so as not to trip on it her other arm was wrapped around Chouji's. When she saw Sakura standing beside Gaara she dropped her dress to wave and immediately tripped over the hem causing her to fall towards the cake. She watched in abject horror her body rushed to collide with the wedding cake, only to have her fall halted before she could destroy the cake. Chouji's arms were securely wrapped around her, keeping her steady, to bad the same couldn't be said for the cake, which tipped precariously from the jarring Ino's contact with the table had caused.

Almost before you couldblink, Anko pinned the base of the cake down with a kunai as Asuma made a grab for the cake topper that was trying to fall from its lofty perch. Ino's face turned red in a blush that could rival Hinata's as she hid her face in Chouji's chest. Chouji, for his part was in sheer heaven even though he knew Ino was just trying to hide.

Sakura knocked Naruto over the head; if it hadn't been for his distracting her she would have gotten a picture of Ino's attempted assassination of the wedding cake. She really hoped someone else had gotten a picture, but she doubted it. She turned to Gaara to see him trying desperately to keep a grin from his face.

Sniggers and laughter filled the room as everyone took in the sight of the wedding cake. It now appeared to be a true shinobi wedding cake, a kunai pierced the base and the bride and groom stood at the top tilted, with the groom faintly imbedded into the cake. Sakura made sure to get a picture.

The cake was cut; the first piece was shared between the couple as they fed each other. With a crooked grin on his face Asuma cut the second piece and handed it to Ino. "I never knew you liked cake so much Ino. You only had to ask if you wanted a piece so badly."

Ino stuck her tongue out at her sensei and carefully made her way to her table. She was never going to live this down.

* * *

As the celebrating wound down and guests took their leave, the Hokage complimented the shinobi who had helped Asuma and Kurenai throughout the month on a job well done and made her leave dragging a rather inebriated Jirayai behind her. It was a bad case of the drunk leading the drunk and there were bets placed as to whether or not the pair would make it to their respective homes.

The group was still teasing Ino about her little escapade when she finally got so irate she stomped away from them and headed for the balcony since it was the closest exit. A lovesick Chouji followed her hoping to ease her temper. The others just shook their heads laughing but quickly ran to the balcony when they heard Ino's shrill scream.

The sight that met them was nothing short of insanely hilarious. Chouji had Ino by the ankles and was trying to pull the screaming young woman back over the balcony. With a final tug Ino was placed safely on her feet and she starred doe eyed at Chouji.

"I told you, you should have gotten that dress altered Ino. First the cake and now the balcony, you would be covered with cake and badly injured if Chouji hadn't been there on both occasions to save you." Sakura fought back her laughter as she scolded her best friend. Ino, for her part, just continued to stare at Chouji as if she had never really seen him in her life.

"Chouji, man, you ok? How troublesome." Shikamaru handed his friend a napkin as blood started to trickle from Chouji's nose.

"Purple." Was Chouji's only response as he held the napkin to his nose and continued to stare at Ino incredulously.

"I think there's something wrong with chubby." Sai observed waiting for Chouji to yell at him at the mention of his physique.

Chouji didn't even bat an eye at Sai. "They're purple."

"What are you taking about Chouji? What's purple?" Naruto asked the question on everyone's mind.

Realization as to what Chouji was talking about finally dawned on Ino, and with that came the understanding that he would tell everyone what was purple, so Ino did the only thing she could think to do. With a grim determination to suffer no more embarrassment, and the fact that Chouji looked absolutely adorable as he stood there stunned, she wrapped her arms around him and sealed his mouth with hers. She could get used to this.

With much rolling of eyes, shuffling of feet, and one comment of 'Troublesome' the pair was left to their own devices.

----

"Does this mean we're going out now?" Chouji was still dazed from the kiss.

"Are you asking me out?" Ino asked demurely.

"Yes"

"Then yes." Ino leaned in for another kiss.

-----

"What's purple? I don't get it. And why did Ino kiss Chouji?" Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

Sakura had a bad case of the giggles as she whispered in Tenten's ear and then in Hinata's. Tenten joined Sakura in her laughter while Hinata blushed madly. "Just don't tell the boys, she'll kill us if we're the reason they find out."

"Find out what? Come on Sakura. What is it?" Naruto begged his teammate.

"Nothing you need to know Naruto, and you better not try to get it out of Hinata either." Sakura threatened.

----

Asuma and Kurenai headed home, they would worry about cleaning up tomorrow; they would spend the rest of the night in each others arms. Life was looking good; they had some wonderful friends and each other with a baby on the way. Who could ask for more?

* * *

The day after the reception found a very hung over Hokage, who had forgotten her way home and slept in her office,was trying to deal with paper work by herself since her assistant was showing her no pity for her condition. She was very glad there weren't any real missions today because it would seem like most of her shinobi were currently in some state of recovery from over doing it the night before. Except for Gai and Lee; who were doing laps around Konoha, on their hands no less.

Ino was at home trying to talk her mother into believing the reason she needed to learn how to cook was because it might prove useful on a mission, not because she had a boyfriend. Her mother wasn't buying it. It seems word of Ino's new found affection for one of her teammates had spread fast.

Chouji spent the day with a huge smile on his face. He couldn't believe Ino was actually dating him.

Tenten was in a daze because Neji had finally asked her to be his girlfriend. She was quite useless the rest of the day; she couldn't even focus enough to train.

Neji was quite surprised that his uncle had taken the news of him dating Tenten so well. What he didn't see when he left his uncle's study was Hiashi drawing up some of the stipulations he wanted in his nephew's wedding contract. If he had seen that, Neji would have known why he had a sudden chill down his spine while he was eating his breakfast.

Sakura spent the day laughing over the fact that Chouji had seen Ino's panties when he had rescued her. She was very happy she had gotten a picture of his reaction, it was priceless.

Hinata smiled to herself all day remembering how much attention Naruto had given her and how much fun she had dancing with him all last night.

Naruto was working up the courage to ask Hinata out. He didn't think her father liked him and was nervous about facing him.

Shikamaru was saying goodbye to the sand siblings, well he had said goodbye to Gaara and Kankuro and was now giving Temari a very long goodbye kiss. And people thought he was lazy.

Sai was still confused as ever by emotions and now by dating. And he wondered why it was a big deal that Chouji had seen Ino's underwear. The others must not know how to gather information, they were still clueless about what Chouji had seen.

Shino had to have another talk with his bugs, this time about the dangers of getting drunk.

Kiba slept the whole day. Hinabi had tuckered him out with all the dancing she had insisted he do; that and he was still in shock from his mother dancing with Ibiki. There was only so much aguy could handle.

Kakashi was fixing himself a noxious mixture that Genma had sworn would cure his hangover.

Speaking of Genma, he was currently asleep on Asuma's front porch leaning over one of the many boxes there, it seems a drunk Genma, is a hyper Genma and he had delivered the couples wedding presents early that morning.

When Asuma opened his front door later that day, the sight didn't faze him at all; at least there wasn't a small army of shinobi on his porch.

Kurenai spent the day with Asuma talking about changing one of the spare bedrooms into a nursery. The pair was just happy that all the chaos was over and things could return to some semblance of normalcy.

END


End file.
